The present invention relates to a control device which is controlled by the user to hook on the spool so that even if the line release button is pushed unintentionally, the fishing line will not be released.
A conventional fishing reel 10 is shown in FIG. 1 and includes a casing with a spool portion 100 on a first end of the casing and a crank handle 11 connected to a side of a second end of the casing. The crank handle 11 is used to retrieve the fishing line by rotating the spool portion 100. A release button 12 is located on a top of the second end of the casing and is designed to have a large area so that the user can conveniently touch the release button 12 to release the fishing line. However, the release button 12 is touched unintentionally so often and no proper control device is provided to prevent such unexpected situation. The unexpected release of the fishing line is not welcomed by the users.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a fishing reel which comprises a casing with a body received therein. A spool portion is connected to a first side of the body and a shaft extends from a second side of the body. A pinion is connected to the shaft and a gear is engaged with the pinion and is driven by a crank handle. A release button is connected to the casing and the shaft is located beneath the shaft. A plate is pivotally connected to the body and a first end of the plate is disengagably engaged with the shaft.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a fishing reel wherein the shaft of the spool portion is held by a plate even if the release button is unintentionally touched.
The present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, a preferred embodiment in accordance with the present invention.